Anita Yuen
Perfil *'Nombre: '袁詠儀 (袁咏仪) / Yuen Wing Yee (Yuan Yong Yi)thumb|262px|Anita Yuen *'Nombre en Inglés:' Anita Yuen *'También conocida como:' 袁靚靚 (袁靓靓) / Yuen Leng Leng (Yuan Jing Jing) / Yuen Wing Yi *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 04-septiembre-1971 *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Hong Kong *'Estatura:' 168cm *'Peso:' 45 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Zodiaco chino:' Cerdo *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Familia:' Esposo / actor Julian Cheung y hijo Morton Cheung (nacido en 12-noviembre-2006) *'Agencia:' Orange Sky Entertainment Dramas *Longmen Express (2013) *Shui Hu Zhuan es la esposa de Lin Chong (en produccion) *Born Rich (TVB, 2009) *Love Exchange (TVB, 2008) *Thank You Grandpa (ATV, 2005) *Love's Lone Flower (CTS, 2005) *Yi Jiang Chun Shui Xiang Dong Liu (2005) *Drunken Kung Fu (醉無敵) (2004) *36th Chamber of Southern Shaolin (2004) *The Monkey King es la diosa del noveno cielo (2002) *The New Judge (2002) *The Turbulent Years (2002) *Innocently Guilty (2002) *Mr. Winner (神探方天谬) (2002) *The New Adventures of Chor Lau Heung es Song Xi Hu (2001) *State of Divinity es Ren Ying Ying (2000) *Hua Mu Lan es Hua Mu Lan (1999) *Angel's Call (1992) *Be My Guest es Fong On Yee (1991) Peliculas *Ip Man - Final Fight (2012) *I Love Hong Kong (2011) *72 Tenants of Prosperity (2010) *Protege (2007) *Love's Lone Flower (2005) *Love Trilogy as Chui (2004) *Kung Fu Girls (2003) *Don't Look Back... Or You'll Be Sorry (2000) *Lensman: Power of the Lens (2000, voz) *Dragon Heat (2000) *Enter the Eagles (1998) *Anna Magdalena (1998) *Till Death Do Us Part (1998) *A Chinese Ghost Story: The Tsui Hark Animation (1997, versión cantonesa, la voz) *Hong Kong Night Club (1997) *God of Gamblers 3: The Early Stage (1997) *He Comes from Planet K (1997) *Up for the Rising Sun (1997) *The Wedding Days (1997) *Entrance of the P-Side (1996) *Tristar (1996) *Till Death Do Us Laugh (1996) *Who's the Woman, Who's the Man (1996) *Twinkle Twinkle Lucky Star (1996) *Heaven Can't Wait (1995) *Just Married (1995) *The Chinese Feast (1995) *The Age of Miracles (1995) *Tragic Commitment (1995) *Thunderbolt (1995) *The Golden Girls (1995) *I Want to Go on Living (1995) *01:00 A.M. (1995) *Tricky Business (1995) *From Beijing with Love (1994) *He's a Woman, She's a Man (1994) *C'est La Vie, Mon Chéri (1994) *Crystal Fortune Run (1994) *The True Hero (1994) *I've Got You, Babe (1994) *The Worth of Silence (1994) *Crossings (1994) *It's a Wonderful Life (1994) *He & She (1994) *I Will Wait for You (1994) *Taste of Killing and Romance (1994) *Whatever You Want (1994) *Tears and Triumph (1994) *A Warrior's Tragedy (1993) *Prince of Portland Street (1993) *Tom, Dick, and Hairy (1993) *The Incorruptible (1993) *Deadly China Hero (1993) *Legend of the Liquid Sword (1993) *Sword Stained with Royal Blood (1993) *He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother (1993) *The Days of Being Dumb (1992) *Handsome Siblings (1992) Reconocimientos *'Hong Kong Film Award (1999):' Nominada como Mejor Actriz por ''Till Death Do Us Part *'Hong Kong Film Award (1997):' Nominada Mejor Actriz de Reparto por Entrance of the P-Side *'Hong Kong Film Award (1995):' Ganó como Mejor Actriz por He's a Woman, She's a Man *'Hong Kong Film Award (1994):' Ganó como Mejor Actriz por C'est La Vie, Mon Chéri *'Hong Kong Film Award (1993):' Ganó a Mejor Nueva Intérprete por The Days of Being Dumb *'Miss Hong Kong Pageant:' Miss Fotogénica (1990) *'Miss Hong Kong Pageant:' Ganadora (1990) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Ching Yee Lui Ji College *Ella fue primera finalista en 1991 en el Miss Chinese International Pageant. Ella tuvo el puesto 60 º en el concurso de Miss Universo 1991. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial (agencia) *Sina *Baidu *Wikipedia en chino *Wikipedia en ingles *LoveHKFilm *IMDb Categoría:HKActriz